Personifying computer interaction is a very common practice in the area of artificial intelligence. The makers of digital personal assistants may imbue their assistants with a personality so as to keep the engagement level with the user very high and also to establish an element of trust between the user and the assistant, thereby facilitating continued use of and interaction with the digital personal assistant.
One technique for keeping the level of engagement high entails making the responses provided by the digital personal assistant funny and entertaining Some conventional implementations of digital personal assistants are programmed to generate funny text responses when a user asks questions having a casual tone. However, conventional digital personal assistants typically do not leverage the full flexibility of the digital canvas when presenting playful responses. Neither do they leverage the power of modern day text-to-speech synthesizing techniques to sound funny or different when providing responses. Furthermore, there is no visual representation of the digital assistant that can be used to convey any aspect of a playful response.